werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ticket To Hell/Transcript
The Abattoir : Zander: Ugh, O-positive. You heathen. : Jake: New rules. No blood shed in the house where my daughter sleeps and plays. Perhaps I'll go out for dinner. : Zander: Oh, no, no, no, no. There could be any number of disciples out there. : Jake: Yes, yes, yes, all who may have the means to kill us. : Zander: Spoken by the devil I know best of all. : Jake: I take it you have a plan. : Zander: Christopher will place a barrier spell on the compound. No one gets in or out. : Jake: Oh, so we're to stay here, while our enemies seek to resurrect this monstrosity and let me guess, you won't be confined here. : Zander: I have a little errand to run. : Jake: And while you're off cavorting all over town, I'm what? Grounded? : Zander: Essentially. Why don't you take out your frustration on that filthy jawbone our enemy seems so fascinated by. : Jake: Gladly. The Abattoir (Attic) : Elizabeth: "A man of words and not of deeds, is like a garden full of weeds. And when the weeds begin to crawl, it's like a bird upon the wall. And when the bird away does fly, it's like an eagle in the sky. And when the sky begins to roar, it's like a lion at the door. And when the door begins to crack... it's like a stick across your back. And when your back begins to smart, it's like a knife inside your heart. And when your heart begins to bleed, you're dead and dead and dead indeed." : Jake: Not exactly the most uplifting reading material. : Elizabeth: sighs: It's an old book of rhymes. There's a lot of weird stuff here. : Jake: You know, Elizabeth, I'd rather you didn't play here, actually. All the splinters and the dust... and the bats. : Elizabeth: There aren't any bats. : Jake: I've seen no evidence that your Uncle Christopher doesn't sleep here hanging upside down. : Elizabeth: Dad, was there a little boy who used to live here? : Jake: Come along, sweetheart. We can discuss ancient history another time. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Bell Tower : Brooklyn: Love potion number nine? : Christopher: Boundary spell. Trying to protect my family against evil bastards who refuse to remain dead. pauses : Christopher: Speaking of which, where were you earlier? You know it's not safe out there. : Brooklyn: I was job hunting. In fact, I have an interview at saint Theodora's Clinic in the ninth ward later. : Christopher: So, you're staying? But you seemed so eager to get back to your old life. What changed? : Brooklyn: Well, I liked Austin. I had friends, but I also had a lot of secrets. I didn't have anyone who really knew me. And here, well, there's not much to hide. So, if it works out maybe we can celebrate? : Christopher: Some creepy witch is still out there to get my family, I have to find a way to put him down, but celebration's are certainly in order. Meet me for a midnight drink at Rousseau's? : Brooklyn: Okay. : Christopher: whispering Okay. St. Anne's Church : Zander: That's quite a blade. : Graysin: Zander, now is not a good time. I'm working on witch business. : Zander: Well, that would make two of us. The Ancestors are gone. We need a new strategy, to keep the Hollow at bay. : Graysin: The Ancestors are not gone. We blew up the link that allows them to access this world, but, uh, you can't kill what's already dead. : Zander: So we reestablish the link. : Graysin: That link was forged on a pact between the living and the dead. A ceremonial sacrifice of four young women with this blade. : Zander: I'm quite familiar with the Harvest Ritual. Now let us begin. : Graysin: Don't talk about what you don't understand, Zander. Most people I know aren't too keen to give their daughters over to a sacrifice especially when it went so poorly last time. Harvest ritual takes preparation. : Zander: So, we tell them the truth. We have no choice. Demand the sacrifice. : Graysin: I'm not demanding anything of anybody, Zander! Look, I'm working with you because I want to defeat the Hollow. All right? I don't want to start a war with the Los Angeles Quarter coven. No. The Abattoir : Jake: You're hosting a yard sale? : Charlotte: I just figured while we're stuck here, I may as well work out which stuff to keep and which to donate. : Jake: Listen, I found Elizabeth exploring the rubbish in the attic. She's restless. : Charlotte: She's not restless. She's bored. Most kids her age would be at school. They'd have friends to play with. : Jake: Well, once Christopher teaches her to hone her magic, she'll be powerful beyond measure. She won't need friends. She'll be worshipped. : Charlotte: She doesn't want to be worshipped. She just wants someone to hold the other end of the jump rope. : Jake: She'll be above such things. She will have the power enough to protect herself from anything. We won't have to trap her in bloody boundary spells, just to keep her safe. : Charlotte: Thank you, by the way. I know it's not in your nature to keep violence out of this house. : Jake: Well, we'll protect her innocence for as long as we can. You and I both know the importance of that. No one protected ours. : Charlotte: Well, while you're here, you may as well help me go through this stuff. You might find something useful. : Jake: Oh, look at that. "How to Defeat the Hollow: Volume One." Hidden in here amongst these old Guns N' Roses records. Oh, sweet child of mine. Abattoir (Underground) : Elizabeth: Hi. I think this is yours. : Jeffery: Elizabeth. I haven't seen this in a century. : Elizabeth: So, you're the little boy who used to live in my house. : Jeffery: Once upon a time, I lived here with your dad. : Elizabeth: He keeps you down here because he thinks you want to kill him. Do you? : Jeffery: Listen, I will tell you anything you want to know. Okay? If you get me some blood from your dad's stash. : Elizabeth: I'm twelve, not stupid. : Jeffery: Right. You know, you're also pretty courageous. Come down here and talk to a stranger. : Elizabeth: I'm not scared. I'm a Chamberlain witch. : Jeffery: I'll tell you what, let's start fresh, all right? It is very good to see you again, Elizabeth Chamberlain. My name's Jeffery. Harrison's Apartment : Christopher: chanting Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. Mutare seu rosto. falls to the ground : Christopher: Harrison. Harrison? Are you alright? Say something. : Harrison /Jeffery: I just super overwhelmed by the sheer number of jokes I could make about being in this body. It is an embarrassment of really inappropriate riches. : Christopher: Okay, well, when you're done entertaining yourself, I'd love to get back to the life or death situation we're dealing with. : Harrison /Jeffery: Right. : Christopher: Thank you. Lay down in the circle. Now, the second the acolyte sets foot in the circle, you get the hell out. Use every bit of vamp speed you got, okay? He can't do magic in the circle, but he does have a strong enough weapon to kill an Original. : Harrison /Jeffery: Oh, awesome. Hey, Christopher, I was just thinking let's never hang out again. Like, ever. Abattoir : Charlotte: Alex isn't answering his phone. : Jake: I'll try Christopher. You might want to hold onto these. : Charlotte: We should take more family pictures. : Jake: There is a reason vampires avoid photographs. : Charlotte: Well, not everyone in this family is immortal anymore. : Jake: Christopher being one of them. He's not picking up, either. : Charlotte: I'm sure they're fine. They're jut busy. : Jake: You know, this is a fool's errand. We're not gonna accomplish anything in this mess. I should be out there... : Charlotte: Dodging an evil ghost who wants you dead? No. You're safe here. : Jake: Safe and entirely ineffective. : Charlotte: Your daughter needs you. : Jake: My daughter need the Hollow to be purged from this earth. : Charlotte: Why are you yelling at me? I'm on your side. : Jake: 'Cause I can't be trapped here! : Charlotte: You're not in a dungeon anymore. It's okay. : Jake: The water in the pipes was like nails on a chalkboard. I was starving. I could smell the blood from the people on the street above me. I could hear the heartbeats. My own mind turned against me. It was taunting me. It was relentless. The first few weeks were the worst. : Charlotte: You're worried about Jeffery. : Jake: No. Let him suffer. Harrison Apartment : Acolyte: Libérer a verite a. Will someone deal with him?! What is this? : Nick: That's a shame. Things do not look good for you. : Acolyte: You imbecile. You have no idea what you're dealing with. : Christopher: A bit of bluster wrapped up in a protection spell. I'm unimpressed. Lafayette Cemetery : Graysin: I do not like being summoned, Alexander. Oh, no. No. Zander, what did you do? : Zander: Four Quarter witches, killed on consecrated ground, with a ceremonial blade. : Graysin: This is not how you do it, man! There's a ceremony! Then there's a ritual! The girls got to be selected. : Zander: You find a way. And then the girls will be resurrected. Delay will only serve our enemy. Abattoir : Jeffery: You know, I'm surprised your parents haven't stormed down here looking for you. : Elizabeth: My mom trusts me. : Jeffery: Yeah. But your dad's never trusted anyone in his life. : Elizabeth: If he took care of you when you were little, why do you hate him? What did he do to you? : Jeffery: You dad he raised me. He made me who I am. Now, you ask if I hate him. Well, it's hard to hate the person who made you what you are. You just end up hating yourself. The truth is I would like to hate your dad, I really would. It would make things a lot easier. But, um, you can't hate someone who you loved for so long. Lafayette Cemetery : Graysin: Okay. In order to be reborn, we must have a sacrifice. In order to be reborn, we must have faith. This isn't right. This ritual is supposed to be performed by an elder of the Quarter. I'm not an elder of the Quarter. This is not my magic. : Zander: You were the one that was selected by the Hollow itself. So whatever your doubts, whatever our differences, your gift is irrefutable. Now, you will make this your kind of magic. Harrison's Apartment : Christopher: chanting Ut non zna samo bol. It's done. I've broken through the last of his protection spells. You should leave. : Harrison: I live here. Why don't you kill the guy and then help me clean up the two bodies that are stashed in my bathroom. Look, Christopher, I'm not gonna leave you alone in here with the Hollow's High Priest of Doom. : Christopher: Why? We're not friends. I'm the evil warlock who hurt Julia and still has Jeffery captive, remember? : Acolyte: Let me guess. You got questions. : Christopher: As I understand it, your overlord needs to collect four of her bones to be reborn. One of which, the Blade, you stole from my home. Where are the others? : Acolyte: As long as I'm the only one with the answers, you can't kill me. : Christopher: Magically induced cardiac arrest. Just short of lethal. Where are the bones? : Acolyte: straining: I don't know. : Christopher: frustrated: If you won't give me what I want, then I'll have to take it. chants Dic mihi, hva du vet. his breath : Christopher: Apisi. What does it mean? Tell me or I'll just kill you and ask someone else. : Acolyte: gasping: The Apisi, they were the guardians who protected the bones in ancient times. It means nothing now. I don't have the information you want. : Christopher: Well, then, we're done here. : Acolyte: Wait! I do know one thing. I where that Crescent wolf is right now. Brooklyn. cuts : Brooklyn: the phone Hey, I'm just leaving the Ninth now. I'll order you a hurricane. : Christopher: You're lying. You don't know anything about her. : Acolyte: I know she's important to you. And I know the way you look at her from across a crowded room. I was less than amused by your little boundary spell, so I sent my friends with instructions to kill you wolf friend. They're in the Ninth Ward now. In St. Theodora's Health Clinic. laughs : Acolyte: Honestly, she might be dead already. But if you kill me, then you'll never find out where her body is. The Abattoir : Charlotte: I'm gonna say good night to Elizabeth. : Jake: Charlotte, wait. : Acolyte: Impressive boundary spell. Unfortunately, it only lasts as long as the witch on cast it. cuts between the courtyard, dungeon and Harrison's apartment : Elizabeth: Something's wrong. I have to go. : Jeffery: No, wait, Elizabeth. It's not safe. Harrison's Apartment : Brooklyn: No. Come on. The Abattoir : Acolyte: Jeffery is in the tunnels. Find him! Dungeon : Jeffery: I need you to let me out of the circle. : Elizabeth: I can't. My dad will be mad. : Jeffery: No, he won't. I'll keep you safe. : Elizabeth: I can protect myself, and my mom and dad. I'm strong enough to stop the bad guys. I'm stronger than anybody thinks. : Jeffery: Wait, Elizabeth. I know you're strong, okay? That's how I know you can let me out of here. I need you to trust me right now. Your dad rescued me. He raised me, and I knew your mom when she was a baby. We're family. What does your mommy say about family? : Elizabeth: That we stick together, always and forever. : Jeffery: That's right. : Man: He's down here. : Jeffery: Okay, look at me. Do you trust me? Harrison's Apartment : Brooklyn: Come on! Damn it, Christopher! Hey. : Christopher: Hey. : Brooklyn: You're okay. Yeah. : Christopher: Oh, you're okay. How long was I out for? : Brooklyn: Christopher, your heart stopped beating. : Christopher: If my heart stopped, then the boundary spell must have fallen. I have to go. : Brooklyn: No, you, you can't. : Christopher: I have to. The Abattoir : Acolyte: The Hollow is gonna have a feast tonight. We can sacrifice the whole family. Your daughter's around here somewhere, isn't she? How convenient. : Jake: Elizabeth! Elizabeth? The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Christopher: Jake? : Brooklyn: Christopher, it's Charlotte. Her neck is broken. She'll heal. : Christopher: You should leave. I need to find my brother and my niece. : Brooklyn: Christopher : Christopher: Leave! Please! French Quarter : Jake: Jeffery! : Elizabeth: Dad. What happened? : Jake: It's, uh it's, it's paint. I made quite a mess, didn't I? : Elizabeth: Where's Mom? : Jake: She's at home, waiting for you. Are you okay? You took your bracelet off. : Elizabeth: Dad, don't be mad. I-I let Jeffery out and he kept me safe. : Jake: I'm not angry, sweetheart, come here. : Elizabeth: Don't be angry with Jeffery, either. He's my friend. Lafayette Cemetery : Graysin: You are so lucky. : Zander: Yes. Category:Season Three Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide